


forever

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, without actually describing the marriage proposal but it's there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: It was always going to be ‘yes.’Ignoct Week Day Seven Prompt: Always





	forever

_Loved you yesterday, love you still, always have, always will_

 

He is nervous when he proposes. It’s a genuinely ridiculous thing, he thinks, but it doesn’t stop how clammy his hands get.

It’s always been like this.

Inevitably, Noctis has always done something that has ruffled Ignis, right from the very first time he had told him he loved him when he was a young child. Back then, Ignis hadn’t known the meaning of the words, but the way the prince had _smiled_ upon saying it had gotten him flustered, pleasantly so.

And since then it’s always been like that.

When adolescence had rolled in, and Ignis had quietly realized he felt _something_ more towards the prince, it had terrified him. Even then, it hadn’t necessarily been _love_ , per se. It had been… _adolescence,_ fettered with unwanted feelings and reactions and being unable to control them. Whatever he had been feeling, then, hadn’t mattered anyway. Noctis had always come first, his well-being and his desires. Despite adolescence hitting the prince as well, he had never seemed to be as affected. Just as well.

He was twenty-two when he realized his feelings had morphed into something far more deep than friendship. He’d always felt his bond was deeper with Noct than the rest of them, which was understandable given their upbringing, but when the king was seeing his son off with them on the stairs of the Citadel, Ignis was seized with such _pride_ , and then, much to his surprise, the emotion of pure and utter love and devotion had swept over his consciousness, and he had realized that he had always been in love with him without even realizing it.

They didn’t have much time after Insomnia's fall, but he and Noct had always made the most of the moments provided to them once _Noctis_ had confessed to _him._ (Another surprise. Another moment of being ruffled. Another moment of being flustered and downright gleeful.) Be it in moments stolen under the starlight, fingers entwined, or bodies flush, pressed together in the privacy afforded them… it had been _effortless._ It always had.

And then Noct had gone away, and then he had come back, and Lucis was _theirs_ and Noct is going to be _his_ –

He hopes. Gods, Ignis hopes.

He is nervous when he proposes. It’s a _genuinely_ ridiculous thing, given how quickly Noct accepts and slips his arms around him and kisses him. Passionate and lingering, fingers brushing at the hair at the nape of his neck, and laughs when he realizes how nervous Ignis had been.

“Why? It was always going to be ‘yes.’”

Ignis smiles, rests his forehead against the king’s. “Of course,” he says, “but even the most collected of advisors can’t _always_ be unruffled. Especially when it involves a certain king of Lucis.” He kisses him again, the brief pass of lips brushing against the king’s in question.

Noct drapes his arms around his neck. “So you’re saying I _ruffle_ your feathers, then? Like a chocobo?” He smiles. _Blinding._

Ignis’s breath catches in his throat. “Always,” he breathes, and is compelled to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write for this for like two weeks and then I finally sat down and wrote this!!! the "always" theme with them is like... one of my favorite things... wheezes please they make me so weak I love them don't look at me


End file.
